Ichigo and Company to the Rescue
by reader713
Summary: In an AU universe where Karin is the human shinigami. Aizen has just attacked Karakura Town and Karin's in trouble. Luckily her older brother and his friends are there to help. Only...what happened in Las Noches? And why is Ichigo angry at Urahara? PLEASE REVIEW!


_Note: This is a universe in which Karin is a human shinigami._

_As always, PLEASE REVIEW!_

_I do not own Bleach._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"KARIN!" Rukia screamed, she stared in horror as the human shinigami paused, not seeing the zanpakto heading straight at her,

CLANG!

The newcomer scowled as his zanpakto slid down the arrancar's blade before drawing back his fist and punched the arrancar so hard he was sent flying. He then paused before swaying slightly, raising one finger in an obvious request for a pause and bent over to puke into what looked like the bags provided for those who were airsick on airplanes.

"Sorry we're late!" a busty orange-haired young woman said cheerfully.

"Stupid Urahara" a male with glasses muttered darkly "he thought we needed a party so got us drunk before dumping us. We only woke up an hour ago someplace that would normally take six hours to drive to Karakura from" he paused "at least we lost the police."

She proceeded to crack her knuckles in a manner that makes the meaning all too clear.

The male who had rescued Karin looked surprisingly pale and swayed abruptly. He was lifted off his feet by the tall dark-skinned male who moved to place him carefully on the ground before the glasses-wearing male draped a white blanket with blue crosses over the sleeping male.

"We ran out of gas" the dark-haired man continued rather calmly "luckily Urahara had converted the car to run off of reiatsu."

The sleeping male snored loudly.

"We'll kill Urahara" he announced "agreed?"

The rest of the group made sounds of agreement.

"I'll heal him!" the busty woman offered cheerfully and practically bounced over to the sleeping male (the gaze of every male in the area, shinigami or arrancar, was drawn to her chest as it bounced along with her steps) "I reject!" she stated firmly.

There was a glow and the sleeping male opened up his eyes "is the fight over?" he grumbled.

"No" she bit her lip "but you might be needed so I thought I'd relieve you of your exhaustion."

"Okay" he sat up and looked around "where's Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki?" he asked, frowning.

"Oh!" the girl brightened "they went to Hueco Mundo. Urahara mentioned there might be trouble there."

"Hueco Mundo?" he frowned "why does that sound familiar?"

"That evil egomaniac Aizen has his base there, Las Noches" the dark-haired male said snidely.

"That's familiar too."

"The white place" the dark-skinned male said simply.

"That's it!" he snapped his fingers "thanks Chad! Hey wait, didn't Urahara ditch us there a while ago? He said it'd be good training."

The other three twitched, obviously remembering the 'incident'.

"Uryuu, you drew blue crosses everywhere" he continued "Mizuiro blew up a few buildings and Orihime insisted on playing tic-tac-toe on the walls."

"I thought we were supposed to" the girl pouted "they were white after all."

"Remember the 'throne room'?" the glasses-wearing male asked snidely. It was guessed that he was 'Uryuu'.

"Yes" the orange-haired male winced "I feel kind of bad about that."

"Wow, Aizen, seems like we found the intruders" Gin said, sounding amused "you kids have balls for breaking in and drawing on the walls" he smirked.

He barely managed to dodge the arrow that blew up the arrancar behind him "the Quincy blue cross is a piece of art!" Uryuu said stiffly "clearly your shinigami minds are too inferior to truly comprehend the magnificence of it."

"Uhh" the orange-haired male looked rather sheepish "that was your house right? Which means…it was your throne? I'm sorry about that."

"Why?" Aizen asked, giving him a fake smile "every god needs a throne. If you join me I'll give you your own."

"Uh, no, you see…Shiro, my Inner Hollow. He, uh…decided to pop out and have a bit of fun. He…got a bit…frisky…"

"They fornicated on your throne" Uryuu stated frankly.

Aizen's smile slipped.

Shunsui burst into hysterical laughter.

"It wasn't my idea!" he protested "and no Shiro! We can't go back! I don't care if you'll even do that thing with your tongue!"

"Too bad you refuse to join me" Aizen said, ignoring that he hadn't exactly gotten an answer to his offer yet "you'll regret it…but not for long because you'll die."

"Karin" the orange-haired male was ignoring him in favor of the human shinigami "did you do your homework yet?"

"Ichi-nii!" she protested "it's dangerous here!"

"Don't worry" he said firmly "I'll treat this egomaniac the exact way I treated all those other guys who picked on you and Yuzu."

Instantly his three friends were standing on a nearby building.

"Good luck Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called cheerfully, waving a pair of pom-poms at him.

"We'll protect your back!" Uryuu offered "from here."

There was a sudden chiming and Orihime took out a cell-phone and read a message "oh! Tatsuki-chan just texted me. Mizuiro blew up Las Noches. They'll be joining us as soon as they figure out how to come back. Hurry Kurosaki-kun! We have to study for that test tomorrow."

He paled "I forgot about the test!" he groaned "and its 10% of our grade…alright, give me a couple minutes and then I can go pick up the rest."

In total, the battle took 7 minutes and ended with Aizen's complete defeat.

He smirked "now…on for Urahara."


End file.
